


"Je suis ton type ?"

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [18]
Category: Marvel 616, New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, i should update this someday, i'm not surehow to tag this one, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je suis ton type ? » a demandé innocemment Sofia à Laurie. C'était censé être à moitié une plaisanterie, mais...<br/>EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd drabble : Tenter le diable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je suis ton type ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** "Je suis ton type ?"  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** New Mutants (2nd series)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Winddancer' Sofia Mantega, 'Wallflower' Laurie Collins  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Je ne pense pas que me déguiser en fille pour m'immiscer parmi elles me permettra de savoir si Sofia [t]'aime. »  
> d'après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o4 au 14 septembre '09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité :** début de la série  
>  **Note :** PoV Laurie  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Si Sofia m'aimait... s'inquiète Laurie. Tant que moi je ne tombe pas amoureuse d'elle tout ira bien – je ne la séduirai pas contre sa volonté. Mais si elle tombe amoureuse de moi juste parce que... je suis son type, avec ou sans phéromones ? Je vais la faire souffrir. Si elle a soulevé cette possibilité, qu'elle me plaise, est-ce parce que je lui plais ?

Ça ne serait pas ma faute, cette fois, au moins. Mais quand même ! Ça serait trop bête. Elle est si gentille avec moi. Parce qu'elle veut être mon amie. Mon amie... rien de plus. C'est ça.


	2. Tenter le diable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est jamais plaisant de se voir repoussé, après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tenter le diable...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New Mutants 2nd series (’00ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Winddancer’ Sofia Mantega/’Wallflower’ Laurie Collins  
>  **Genre :** sitch sexuality?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « contradiction » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le but derrière l’idée de Dani, les mettre dans la même chambre c’était donner à Laurie quelqu’un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance et de là prendre confiance en elle-même.

Sofia part dans cette aventure pleine d’espoir : confiante déjà en Laurie.  
Et pourtant… elle ne peut empêcher un petit mouvement d’orgueil : tout en sachant que ça envenimerait les choses, désirer un peu qu’on la désire.

Alors l’attirance trouble qu’elle ressent involontairement ne serait plus sa faute à elle ? Elle lui renvoie la balle en un petit jeu risqué.


End file.
